supernaturalfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Castiel
thumb Opis Uważany za anioła, którego dniem jest czwartek. Pomoże on każdemu urodzonemu tego dnia lub temu, kto w czwartek pomodli się z prośbą o pomoc. Anioł ten może też pomóc, gdy czekają nas zmiany w życiu związane z przeprowadzką lub podróżowaniem, lub gdy będziemy potrzebować przewodnika. Jak twierdzi Castiel, jego prawdziwa anielska postura jest wielka, jak nowojorski Chrysler Building – mierzy 319 metrów (77 pięter), a zwykły człowiek nie jest w stanie spojrzeć na nią i nie doznać trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Podobnie jest z głosem Castiela - ludzkie ucho nie jest w stanie znieść jego oryginalnego brzmienia. Dlatego anioł używa urządzeń elektronicznych (telewizor, radio) do porozumiewania się z ludźmi. Castiel jako anioł ma wiele przydatnych umiejętności: zabija demony dotykiem ręki, pojawia się i znika, kiedy chce, może uzdrowić człowieka, a także przenosić siebie i innych ludzi zarówno z miejsca na miejsce, jak i w czasie. Doskonale włada również anielskim ostrzem. Posiada ogromną wiedzę dotyczącą dziejów życia na Ziemi i spraw pozaziemskich (także okultystycznych; nie są mu obce np. enochiańskie zaklęcia), ale w kwestii ludzkich obyczajów i zachowań musi się wiele nauczyć. Wraz z ewolucją fabuły serialu, rozwija się i postać anioła. Początkowo ludzkie uczucia były dla anioła niezrozumiałe, był nawet gotów zabijać niewinnych w imię wyższych celów. Dopiero bliższe kontakty z Winchesterami sprawiły, że w Castielu obudziła się ludzka strona jego osobowości. Castiel jako anioł Pana nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Za pośrednictwem Deana, Cas zaczął rozumieć przesłanki, jakie kierują ludźmi. Do tej pory był jedynie biernym obserwatorem, aż coraz częściej stawał się aktywnym uczestnikiem wydarzeń. W Deanie widział już nie tylko narzędzie, z pomocą którego uda się zapobiec apokalipsie, ale przede wszystkim przyjaciela. Cas tak bardzo zaufał Winchesterom, że poświęcił swoją pozycję w niebiańskich zastępach. Początkowo był degradowany w kolejnych anielskich stopniach, tracąc jednocześnie część swoich mocy. Widząc, że część jego braci dąży do apokalipsy, całkowicie porzucił niebo i stał się prawie człowiekiem. Dopiero dzięki ingerencji Boga, wrócił zarówno do życia, jak i do anielskich mocy. Castiel jest jedynym aniołem, który trzykrotnie został zabity i przywrócony do życia. W 5x01 zabił go Rafael, a w 5x22 oraz 12x23 - Lucyfer. Po drugim wskrzeszeniu jego anielskie moce były znacznie silniejsze. Cas zawsze wierzył w Boga, nawet gdy jego anielscy bracia twierdzili, że ich Ojciec nie żyje, Cas nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli. Miał małą chwilę zwątpienia po rozmowie Winchesterów z Jozuem. Jednak kiedy pod koniec piątego sezonu został ponownie wskrzeszony, jego wiara w Boga odżyła z nową siłą. Castiel z energią i zapałem zabrał się za porządki w Niebie. Okazało się jednak, że dobroć i miłość do ludzi, jaką żywi Castiel, nie jest podzielana przez większość jego braci, którzy zamierzali wywołać kolejną apokalipsę. Cas wobec mocy archanioła stał na przegranej pozycji, jednak nie poddawał się i walczył za swoje przekonania. Jego determinacja i upór, aby za wszelką cenę zapobiec ostatecznej zagładzie Ziemi sprawiły, że anioł zaczął współpracować z demonem. Właśnie w imię „wyższych celów” nagiął dotychczasowe wartości, by w końcu doprowadzić do niespodziewanego finału. Przez swoje zachowanie i ukrywanie pewnych faktów przed braćmi, Castiel utracił ich zaufanie, chociaż wciąż ich chronił i pomagał, ilekroć go poprosili. W ostatecznej rozgrywce Castiel samodzielnie otworzył czyśćcowe wrota. Wzmocniony milionami dusz, stanął twarzą w twarz z Rafaelem i bez trudu go pokonał. Jednak taka moc miała i swoje złe strony. Cas poczuł się potężny i niezwyciężony, a pozostawiony samotnie na placu boju, uznał się za zbawiciela ludzkości, a zarazem nowego Boga. Ciekawostki *Dean zostaje wskrzeszony w czwartek (18 września 2008 r.) *Imię "Castiel" zostało już wcześniej wspomniane. W szóstym odcinku 3 sezonu Red Sky At Morning, podczas rytuału odprawianego na cmentarzu przez braci, Sam odczytuje na głos rytuał zapisany w dzienniku Johna. Wymawia imiona kilku aniołów, w tym właśnie Castiela. *W Szwajcarii jest miejscowość o nazwie Castiel, a jej herbem jest wizerunek archanioła Michała zabijającego smoka. Obraz taki pojawił się już w dwóch odcinkach Supernatural: 2x13 Houses of the Holy i 4x22 Lucifer Rising. *Castiel jest niebiańskim aniołem, który przebywa na Ziemi korzystając z ludzkiego „naczynia” – ciała Jimmy’ego Novaka. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku 4 sezonu, wprowadzając jednocześnie elementy chrześcijańskiej mitologii do serialu.Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Anioł